TDROTI Episode 8: The Treasure Island Of Dr. Maclean
Chris: previous episode of Total Drama, the contestants hand a search for a giant spider challenge, with a appearance of classic competitor Rubble to help out even though he wasn't much help, Justin was the intern that Mike destroyed. No one went home, but will someone go home tonight, find out right now on Total Drama Revenge Of The Island! Mike: how did you find that statue Scott: simple, I looked around what do you expect Mike: geez I was just asking Brutus: I wonder what lovely stuff has planned for us today Dirge: idk I'm tired let's go to bed They all get in the beds and fall asleep They wake up in the morning Mike: AHHH WHERE ARE WE Eve: in the middle of the ocean, great Brutus: CHRIS WHEN I GET YOU YOU ARE SO DEAD! Scott: I'm swimming A giant shark jumps onto the raft Dirge: please, don't hurt me Brutus punches it in the face It growls at him Brutus: GET OFF! He kicks it in the kiwis Scott: not the kiwis! Mike: rip Proton: there's Chris Chris: good morning campers, how was you're sleep Scott: lovely because we enjoy water so much! Chris: guess star contestant Zuma is here Zuma: sup dudes Mike: hey dude Chris: anyways you're challenge is to get to the island avoiding the giant squid Dirge: a what? Chris: giant mutant squid Scott: you're evil, but I like it Chris: haha thank you Eve: where is the giant squid Chris: past those cones over there Proton: is there a way around it Chris: do you think I'm easy going Brutus: I'LL TAKE THAT SQUID DOWN ONE PUNCH! Chris: good luck He drives away Zuma: how do I help you dudes Brutus throws him onto the raft with Mike,Dirge,Eve and Proton Zuma: ow jerk Brutus: BYE LOSERS Mike: how do we get back! Dirge: I got a idea He breaks a piece of the raft off Dirge: we can use this Eve: smart thinking Mike: wait I got a better idea He jumps in the water Mike: I will push you guys Dirge: we could use Manitoba He puts a fedora on Mike's head Mike breathes Manitoba: I got this mates He starts kicking as fast as he can Brutus: oh lord, they are catching up Scott: HOW? They fly past them Brutus: MIKE! The giant squid appears Dirge: MIKE STOP! He keeps going The squid hits the front of the raft and they all fall onto the island Manitoba: aye mates where the treasure at Chris: welcome to the island! Dirge: like we missed it Chris: I know you guys did, anyways ready for you're next challenge Eve: ANOTHER!?! Chris: yep here you go Proton: what is this Chris: it's a map to find treasure Dirge: we better keep Manitoba then Scott and Brutus get to the island Scott: NO! Chris: you guys don't get a map sorry lol Brutus: does it really deserve a lol Chris: yep, GO! They run off Zuma: where does it say the treasure is dude Manitoba: follow me! They run towards the mine Dirge: x marks the spot Eve: find a shovel! Manitoba: I got this He uses his hands Dirge: nice digging! Manitoba: thanks mate Brutus: stop right there Manitoba holds up the treasure Scott: GIVE IT! He jumps on him Manitoba: GET OFF ME MATE He punches Scott in the jaw Brutus: ouch Dirge: I GOT IT RUN GUYS! Manitoba jumps on Brutus Dirge runs to Chris Eve: go Dirge run! Brutus: GET OFF! He pushes Manitoba off The fedora falls off Mike breathes Mike: oh my gosh what is going on Brutus: THIS! He kicks Mike Mike: AHHH Chris: Dirge won the challenge Brutus: NO! Chris: this is a non elimination episode Mike: oh thank god Chris: but Zuma, you gotta leave Zuma: ok dude He jumps in his hovercraft Zuma: see ya dudes He drives off Chris: that raps this episode who will go home, for sure next time on Total Drama Revenge Of The Island! Category:Total Drama ONLY Episodes